Lucy the Dragon slayer
by NekoFro
Summary: Lucy is ignored for months after lisanna comes back from edolas, but she doesn't know the guild had a surprise, but she has secrets of her own, who will She choose to go with?who will she tell her deepest darkest secrets to and who exactly is Lucy Heartfelia? (This is my first story, sorry if its bad) (possibly more than one pairing... sorry if i spell names wrong)
1. Lucy's brother

It's been over four months since Lisanna got back from Edolas, ever since then I have been ignored by mostly the entire guild except Happy, Carla, Levy, Gajeel, Lilly, Juvia, Mira and Master, they still talk to me occasionally when I'm around the guild. I feel as if I were a replacement for Lisanna and now that she's back my existence is no longer needed, Natsu doesn't even come round my apartment anymore. Even Wendy ignores me. I like Lisanna though, I have absolutely nothing against her, she's really kind and sweet and very pretty. I understand that everyone thought she was dead and everyone missed her and that it's a miracle that she's come back but that doesn't mean I have to be ignored and excluded by everyone right? I'm still apart of this family, aren't I?

"Hey, Luce!" A warm feeling filled my heart as Natsu's voice called the nickname he had given me. I don't know why exactly but when Natsu acknowledged me after such a long time I felt so happy and relived like a weight had lifted off of my shoulders. But then I saw his face, his face looked serious, he only ever looked like that when he was about to say something important or when he was pissed at the enemy. My heart along with my smile sank to my stomach and the feeling of relief turned into a pool of anxiety awaiting what he was about to say. I had known this would happen soon, it was so clear what he was about to say next I could have stood and smiled and said something along the lines of 'before you ask I want to quit the team' it would have helped a lot and what entailed wouldn't have happened and I could still keep my dignity and face everyone in the guild. But no, I didn't like jumping to conclusions so I heard him out...

"Y-yeah Natsu? W-Whats up?" I asked choking back my fears and sadness causing me to stutter.

"Well. The team and I were talking and well... we thought it would be best if you weren't apart of it. You're just too weak and We're tired of having to save you all the damn time. You're out of the team." Natsu said not looking me in eye as if he were feeling guilty. If he actually felt guilty about it then he wouldn't be kicking me off the team. I saw he had his hands clenched as if he were waiting for me to show an emotion like anger or sadness or violence to the works he had just said but i bit back the tears and the words that I wanted to yell at him and the others.

"Oh?Well I guess I can't argue if all of you want me out. Are you going to stay as a group of four or are you going to replace me with someone in the guild?" I asked though I already knew the answer to that question. I was trying to sound as if I couldn't care less if I was in team Natsu or not but I could feel my voice wavering. The entirety of the guild suddenly fell silent as they heard our exchange, The exceeds had come over to see what was happening, Happy munching on a fish enjoyment clear on his face. I really like that damn cat even if he's an obnoxious idiot at times.

"Yeah! Lisanna's gonna be replacing you! She's so much stronger than you and she can actually defend herself without getting kidnapped and stuff." Natsu's words stabbed at my heart. They cut through me like a knife through butter. Tears threatened to show in my eyes so I turned my head down to the table where Lily Carla and Happy sat looking at me sorrowfully as if they wanted to do something to help me. I wanted to scream, I wanted to tell him to go die or something but I couldn't. I love this guild too much to hurt them with my words even if they hurt me with theirs. I was about to tell them I was alright with it when a loud 'SLAP' sounded and travelled through out the guild hall, I looked up to where it came from to see that Lisanna had slapped Natsu hard around the cheek angry tears spilling down her cheeks, my eyes widened in shock at what I saw.

"L-Lisanna?! What the heck was that for?!" Natsu yelled completely shocked that Lisanna had been the one to slap him.

"NATSU WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU KICKING LUCY OUT THE TEAM?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO BE ON YOUR TEAM IF THAT'S HOW YOU TREAT YOUR MEMBERS AND WHEN THE HELL DID MASTER EVER SAY ONLY 4 COULD BE ON A TEAM HUH?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs making those who weren't already looking over to see what was going on.

"Lisanna, it's really fine, I'm not the strongest even Happy can get out of danger easier than me, I'm sure you'd be a great team mate for them... I knew this was coming eventually. You're better suited to be on team Natsu than I'll ever be." I said, trying so hard to keep my voice from wavering as everyone stared at us. Couldn't they mind their own business?! And because Natsu was as dense as a brick he didn't seem to notice that I was close to breaking down in tears as I spoke,

"See Lisanna, Luce doesn't mind, All's good!" Natsu said with his big dorky grin on his face, Did he really believe I didn't care, is he really that gullible.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE SHE'S ABOUT TO CRY! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT STUPID?!" Lisanna screamed tears of anger still streaming down her face, I was happy that she is getting angry for me but I don't want to cause her trouble with him, I know she likes him, and always have liked him since they were children. Though right now she seemed angrier than I was at him.

"L-Lisanna? What's wrong? Why are you screaming at Natsu like that?" Mira asked her sister sweetly as she came over to see what all the commotion had been from the corner of the guild. I couldn't stop myself now the tears were going to over flow I had to get out of there before I bawled in front of them all. I slowly stood from my seat not looking anyone in the eye as their eyes followed me and mumbled to Lisanna 'Lisanna, I don't care if I'm kicked out. Just, please help them and make sure they don't get themselves killed when they go overboard on missions.' I then proceeded to run out the guild crying as everyone's eyes followed.

* * *

(Makorove's POV)

The brats didn't notice me as I watched them. Natsu you're such big dense dragon Idiot. I had noticed that Lisanna had gotten a lot more upset for Lucy, but that was natural as the two had grown closer over these four months of Lisanna coming back. I could see Lucy trying her hardest not to cry but I guess she couldn't keep it in any loner as she ran out after mumbling something only Lisanna and the dragon slayers could hear.

"YOU'VE GONE AND DONE IT NOW HAVEN'T YOU BRATS!" I yelled jumping from the second floor startling a few members of the guild slightly. They all looked surprised to see me as they stared in my direction all except Mira as she knew I had been

"M-Master?" Lisanna stuttered while still crying in her sisters arms. She really cared about how Lucy was feeling after this whole thing.

"It's alright child, I know exactly what's happened, and I'm afraid I know what comes after, I'm afraid Lucy will quit the guild as she feels none of you would notice nor care if she did leave. She sees his guild as her family but right now you're not acting like one. I can just see her doing it...coming to me looking calm with red puffy eyes and asking to leave. She adores the guild and everyone in it but she doesn't like the fact that you've all completely ignored her for four goddamn months!" My voice boomed through the guild so everyone could hear. I heard a few muffled whispers and saw a few heads lower in shame.

"Actually, Me, Carla, Levy, Gajeel,Lilly, Juvia, you, Mira and Lisanna haven't. We've all talked to her everyday that she was here!" Happy chirped in still munching on his fish. I sighed and nodded at the flying cat. I knew that already.

"So, She's weak as hell, we don't need her." One of my brats spoke up in the guilty silence of the guild, I looked up to find Laxus leaning on the second floor banister with a smirk that said 'good riddance'.

"LAXUS!GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN HURT YOU!" Lisanna yelled as she was now being held back by Mira who didnt look all to happy with Laxus' statement as she glared up at him.

"Ohhh scaryy~" Laxus replied sarcastically with his smirk permanently placed on his lips

"Calm down Lisanna, Laxus is only telling the truth why get so pissy over it?" Gray said emotionlessly as he removed his trousers.

"Gray, clothes" Erza said not looking at hadn't commented anything yet but I knew what she was thinking I could tell by the way she averted her eyes.

"So, ye all want 'er ta quit? Huh?! Well, I ain't surprised, since ye haven't seen 'er in action lately, she's been training with us ain't she Lilly" Gajeel said to the guild shocking everyone, I was quite surprised he had spoken up for the girl he had previously beaten the life out of. The guild went completely silent as the guilt set in.

* * *

(Lisanna's POV)

Natsu, You idiot! How can you not tell she likes you it's so obvious even Happy noticed it! She may not have realised it herself but come on, didn't you see the way her face lit up when you called her name?! And when he said that about Lucy I just couldn't let her pretend to be okay. I had to do something about it! So I slapped him, which probably shocked the entire guild, I shocked myself to be honest, never thought I could hit any of my guild mates like that.

"Lisanna? What's up, don't you want to join team Natsu?" Erza said while eating her strawberry cake. I looked at her as if she were crazy, why would I want to join if they're just going to replace me once they think I'm too weak!

"Not if that's how you treat your Nakama. I'd rather not be on a team where I'd have a constant anxious thought about whether or not you think I'm too weak for your team and just replace me!" I yelled, I was utterly infuriated by what they were doing and acting as if they weren't saying anything wrong just ticked me off even more.

"What do you mean? If you asked Natsu calmly why he kicked her out and called her weak, he'll explain it to you know she's gone. He wasn't trying to be mean, He didn't even mean what he said about her being weak..." Erza said casually eating her cake, I gave her and the rest a quizzical look and Natsu let out a small sad sigh.

"I did that so she wouldn't find out a surprise that I'd planned... Her birthday is next week and I wanna buy her something and everyone else has been ignoring her because they wanna throw her a party... but we didn't want her to quit the guild... we just wanted to make her happy, she's been looking so sad lately and she hardly ever comes to the guild anymore." Natsu said in his stupid sad tone as he looked down at the floor and I gently hit his head for being such an idiot.

"She's been down because you've all been ignoring her, go apologies right now before she leaves!" I said hands on my hips narrowing my eyes into a glare. I guess he likes her too... I hope they actually get together soon,

"Um.. But what should I say? I don't wanna give the surprise away but I don't want her to think that she's super weak and unreliable. I wanna make her happy but I don't want her know about the surprise. Gah! Why is this so hardddd!" Natsu moaned and grabbed at his hair in confusion. I gave him a hard glare and he ran out the door as fast as he could looking slightly terrified, I think maybe Mira-nee was behind me with an intense Aura before he ran out. He is such a dense idiot.

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

Okay okay, I probably shouldn't have said that... I should have done it in a more sensitive way but in my defence it was Erza's idea! I really hope Lucy doesn't leave... I mean she's my best friend! Why would I want to replace her?! She's funny, weird and cute... wait what did I just think Lucy was?!

"Natsu!" Happy yelled as he flew after me,

"Oh, hey Happy, Don't tell Luce the surprise, 'k" I said with my usual cheeky grin and casual tone as I ran around looking for Lucy, I was heading for her apartment as I couldn't think of where else she'd run to,

"Natshu, Lushy isn't der" Happy said still munching his fish,

"what do you mean Luce isn't there?!" I asked tilting my head at him panic rushing through me. Did she catch a train while I was explaining to Lisanna? Did she run off somewhere? Please say she's still in Magnolia!

"She went dat way" He pointed towards the park where my blonde best friend had gone, I sniffed the air and then I ran all the way there and found her sat by a tree crying her innocent brown eyes out.

"LUSHY!" Happy yelled as he flew right into her hugging her trying to comfort her, she seemed really happy to see him as she smiled at him cuddling his tightly to her chest but her smile didn't reach her eyes and her smile disappeared completely when she saw me. It was obvious she didn't want me there nor did she want to talk to me.

"Luce, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said you're not weak, you're really strong we didn't mean to ignore you... p-please don't quit the guild... or at least stay until next Friday" I blabbered as I stood in front of her. She gave me a sad expression not believing my words and I bent down to her height from where she sat by the tree.

"Lushy?" Happy was sat on her lap with a fish in his mouth yet again. He didn't seem to want to let her go.

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

When happy flew up to me and crashed into my chest hugging me, I felt very happy cause the little fur-ball hadn't ignored me even when his stupid best friend did, but then I noticed Natsu stood there. Oh Mavis,What does he want now? To tell me to jump off a bridge because it would be better for everyone? But what he said surprised the hell out of me, I had no words at all to reply to him, but I wasn't going to be here much longer anyway. Thats why I looked at him sadly, My brother was coming to get me as he had recently found out he had a younger sister and he wanted to get me out of the guild that didn't cae for me. I couldn't stay until Friday, but what can I say to Natsu? I don't want to tell him about my brother. I dont want him to know anything else about me.

"I'm sorry Natsu.. I can't stay" I spoke my voice was small and it wavered slightly,

"Why not!" Natsu replied loudly, I flinched at the volume, I hated it when he raised his voice.

"I just can't okay!" I said with more power in my voice though I was again on the verge of crying, "But I wish I could" I whispered before I began crying, Out of nowhere Gray appeared and punched Natsu square in the jaw.

"Oi, Flame-brain! This is all your dumb plan, So fix it... Stop making her cry for Mavis sake!" Gray growled though he was hard to take seriously as he was in his underwear again, wait plan huh what is he on about? I gave them both a quizzical look and Gray sighed knowing he just screwed up.

"Plan?" I asked as I tried to stop sobbing,

"Crap.. uh..it's nothing.. just stay until next Friday. Please?" Gray said almost pleading as he turned his head away trying to look cool. I rolled my eyes at him,

"Ice block, She just said that she can't, but she won't say why!" Natsu yelled at Gray,

"Don't call me Ice-block!" Gray yelled back to Natsu offended by the name,

"Why can't you stay?" Gray said calmly as he turned to me

"uh... Well, My brother is coming for me. I only remember him thanks to Aquarius telling me who he was after he got in contact with me. Apparently my older brother was sent away by my dad when I was only 4 years old so I can't remember him. He called me and told me he'd be coming by this Friday" I mumbled hugging Happy tighter to my chest trying hard not to start crying again. Why did I tell them? It's not like I can stick around.

"Then ask him to come meet us! We really would like to send you off with a proper Fairy tail good bye" Erza said as popped up out of nowhere just like Gray, Where were they even coming from?! The boys who were arguing just before now had one arm over each others shoulders as if they where 'besties' and gave me cheeky grin as if to tell me to please not tell Erza they'd been fighting. Erza gave me a piece of chocolate cake while she ate hey favourite slice of strawberry and vanilla. I have always wondered where she kept all this cake. I gave her a small smile as we munched on the cake and the boys tried to stay all buddy buddy. Then as I was about to tell them I was returning to my room Loke came out of his key and looked rather displeased that I was with them.

"Loke!" I raised my voice in surprise as he gave the others a fake smile then turned to me to speak. Ignoring the boys' antics.

"Princess" Loke said with a light bow, "Aquarius wants to talk to you, and she wants you to summon her in your apartment when you're alone... I would go now if I were you" Loke said with his flirty smile and he then went back into his key.

"Oh.. I should go... I don't want to make her mad. I'll see you all at the guild later" I mumbled before running back to my apartment as fast as I could. I quickly filled up my bath to summon Aquarius.

"Open Gate of the water barer : Aquarius!" I yelled and there was a 'poof' sound and Aquarius was in my bath looking rather happy she wasn't summoned in a puddle for once, I gave her a smile and surprisingly she smiled back.

"Lucy, your brother will be here by Thursday. He would like to meet the guild, also on a more serious matter you have a crush on hot head don't you? It's pretty obvious by the way you behave." She said grinning at me in her evil way, I went red, Erza's hair red. She had hit the mark right on its target,.

"N-n-no!" I denied rather loudly at the mermaid who smirked at my reaction.

"Mhm..." Aquarius hummed as disappeared. I emptied the bath and ran to the guild, I felt so happy, I stopped at the door and was just about to enter when the door flung open. And there in front of me was a tall blond with a scar right above his eye. He looked familiar and rather intimidating as his blue eyes pierced through me as he looked me up and down.

"Hmm, are you Lucy?" He said his eyes seemed to be gleaming as he sent me a warm smile, everyone's eyes where watching us as we interacted..

"Hehe, did Aquarius tell you I would be coming on Thursday just like I asked?" The boy said with a small chuckle and my eyes widened in shock and realisation.,

"Y-You're Sting... m-my older brother?!" I said loudly in shock, the boy gave me a cheeky grin, it made me smile and as an instinct I hugged him tightly.

"Hey, little sis" He chuckled hugging me back gently, he wasn't that much older than me, but it seemed to shock everyone in the guild including Laxus.

"One of the twin dragons is you're brother?!" They all yelled making the guild hall shake, I giggled and nodded at them all and I then noticed a dark haired boy with no emotion on his face stood behind Sting.

"Who's he?" I asked pointing at the dark haired boy, who stood there still no emotion showed upon his face,

"That is Rogue... he's the other twin dragon, the shadow dragon. I'm the light dragon" Sting beamed,as we walked back into the guild and that's when I noticed their guild marks.

"Your in Sabertooth?" I asked looking at his white guild mark, It looked rather elegant against his skin.

"Yeah, so is Rogue, oh, and this is my Friend Lector, he's an exceed, and that's frosch Rogue's exceed and best friend" Sting said as I bent down to their size and smiled gently,

"Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfeilia, it's a pleasure to meet you both" I said with a kind smile, Lector stayed silent which i found adorable.

"Fro thinks so to!" Frosch said as he smiled up at me, he was adorable in his little frog costume. I giggled at him and pet his head gently.

"Lushy!" Happy walked up to us with a fish in his mouth, does he ever stop eating those?

"Hey Happy, this is Fro, and that's Lector, why don't you try being friends with them?" I said pointing at the two new exceeds.

"Hewo, I'm Happy, would yew like a fwish?" Happy said holding the fish in his mouth, I patted Happy's head and stood up straight again.

"Is Happy your exceed?" Lector asked looking rather concerned at the cat as he kept asking if they wanted fish. I looked shocked at him wondering where he got that idea from but I smiled and shook my head no.

"No, He's Natsu's, I don't have an exceed best friend, I have my celestial spirits instead" I said looking down at him.

"Hello there, I'm Carla, Wendy's exceed friend, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Carla said having just walked up to us away from Wendy who was talking to Romeo, the two looked rather adorable together.

"Sup.. I'm Pantherlilly." Lilly stated with folded arms and his rather big sword on his back. He's just like Gajeel but I guess that was to be expected. I watched all five exceeds walk to a corner and start to chat happily getting along with each other. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy watched their exceeds carefully, Natsu and Wendy looked worried over their exceeds.

"Hey Natsu, Wendy why do you look so nervous?" I asked with sincerity in my voice, They looked at me and I gave them a gentle smile,

"We just worry about our exceeds, we're all very close and we don't want them to run off and ignore us..." Wendy said shyly as she watched her exceed laugh with the others and then she realised that is how I felt when everyone ignored me and she hugged me tightly. "Lucy-san, I'm so sorry!" She whimpered and began to cry, I had to kneel down a bit now to wipe the tears from her face and give her a gentle smile.

"Oh Wendy, I already forgave everyone, It's alright, c'mon calm down please. Stop crying, Wendy its okay." I said hugging her gently and then Carla came rushing over, worried for her precious dragon slayer.

"What ever happened child?!" Carla asked worriedly landing on Wendy's head patting it softly.

"I Just realised how Lucy-san felt when we began to-" She was cut off by Natsu who was... sweating?!

"Hey, why don't you two go for a walk and catch up...while we prepare a party" Natsu said pushing me and Sting out the building. 'wait... did Natsu say prepare... and is he.. Blushing?!' I thought looking at him confusedly, he made me blush a little but I shook my head a bit and giggled.

"Alright... alright... you can stop pushing us out the guild hall now. We'll be back soon" I said giving everyone a wave.

* * *

(Stings POV)

When I saw Lucy again I couldn't believe my eyes, She has grown so much, I should probably tell her about an important thing that will be happening on her birthday but that'd ruin the fun, Soon we will avenge out mother and father and together we shall kill Acnologia. He will not hurt anyone ever again, if it's me and my sister we can do anything!

_FLASHBACK_

'Mother? why do I have to live with a dragon? What about Lucy?' I asked my mother, Layla Heartfilia,

'Because then you and Luce can defeat Acnologia together, and you can also protect her from what harm will come her way in the future. Lucy will be staying with us until her 19th birthday when you will find each other again.' Layla said with a kind smile, 'You are also, the Prince of the dragon land, though you mustn't tell this to anyone, they may try to kidnap you or worse' she added with a straight face and I nodded.

'Does that mean Lucy is the princess?' I asked curiously tilting my head to the side not understanding much at the age of 6, Mother giggled and nodded as we walked into a dark cave, it sent shivers down my spine and soon two dragons appeared along with a young boy with dark hair and little emotion showing on his face.

'Weisslogia? Skiandrum? Who is that lady and boy?' The young boy asked no emotion in his voice or on his face. The dragons had a bright light shine around them and they shrank into human forms.

'Ryos, this is Layla, Queen of dragons' The black dragon, the one named Skiandrum said as he bowed down slightly to Layla,

'And this young boy is her son Sting... The prince of dragons' The pure white dragon, the one addressed as Weisslogia said, I hid behind my mother slightly frightened even after they had changed into their human forms as they were big brute men with several scars on their bodies.

'There there Sting, no need to be afraid. These two wouldn't harm you in the slightest.' Layla said softly as she turned to me and patted my head gently.

'Hello, My name is Ryos... but I would like you to call me Rogue' The young dark haired boy said with no emotion showing on his face.

'Hello, Rogue, I'm Sting!' I said trying to be brave in front of my mother. I had to stay strong so I can see Lucy as soon as possible, my mother smiled at us and she then went to talk to the two out side of the cave and that was the last day I ever saw her again.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Sting... Sting... HEY STING!" Lucy was shouting my name waving her hand in front of my face looking worriedly at my face.

"Oh, sorry Lucy.. I was just thinking of something" I said giving her a smile trying to ease her worries, she gave me a quizzical look before she giggled at me. We where walking alongside the river and she was balancing on the edge of it as she walked a few men in a boat on the river called out to her to be careful and she gave them a smile and wave and assured them she would not fall.

"Lucy, be careful you might fall" I said just like those men on the boat I wanted her to stop just in case she did fall and hurt herself.

"Jeez, you sound Just like the boat men, I'll be fine, I've done it before, plus I have my big brother here to help me." She said with a big smile on her face as she looked at me, and you'll never guess what happened next, yup... she stumbles on a loose rock and falls towards the river I just about managed to grab her and pull her up before she hit the water. Surprisingly she wasn't terrified after that and went right back to balancing on the edge with a slight giggle.

"Thanks, I should probably be a little more careful next time, it's a great thing your here, otherwise I'd be completely soaked and the boat men would probably have heart failure." Lucy giggled at herself and looked at me with a huge smile, all I could do was chuckle at her and her optimistic ways.

* * *

(ROGUES POV) (_Back at the guild hall_)

Sting seemed happy enough with his sister, though I am surprised his sister isn't a big headed moron like Sting can be, She's actually a rather beautiful and elegant woman, but then again she was raised as the only child of a wealthy business man.

"Hey, Rogue... what's the deal with Sting? He seems off... Like he has something on his mind weighing him down from being truly happy to see his sister" Natsu said as he came up behind me and startled me slightly, though I obviously didn't show it.

"He's been waiting since he was 6 when his mother left him with Weisslogia, Skiadrum and I to see his younger sister again. He's probably just overwhelmed." I said in my monotone voice and a straight face. 'So this is the fire dragon Sting looks up to so much... he seems to have developed a crush on the celestial wizard that's rather interesting... I wonder how he'll react when she leaves to become a dragon slayer that saves quite a few lives in the future.' I think I must have dropped my emotionless face cause they where all looking at me strangely.

"What is it?" I grumbled making sure I had my emotionless mask on as I asked,

"n-nothing... but you had an emotion on your face." Wendy said quietly in her innocent little voice.

"Oh.. I was just thinking of something Sting would find amusing..." I said looking down at the small girl, which was true in a way.

"Oh, what's that?" The read-headed mage asked as she stood with cake in her hands. It looked rather tasty.

"I would tell you... but there's not much point." I said as I began walking away towards Lector and Frosch.

"Fro wants to know where Sting and blonde lady went" Fro said as he hugged me,

"They went to catch up from all the years they've been apart. I'm in charge of looking after you and Lector for now." I said kneeling down to pet his head gently.

"Frosch, the blonde lady's name is Lucy" The white exceed said in a 'matter of factually' tone,

"Fro forgot, fro thanks Carla." Frosch said with a smile, he always makes me smile when he does that, he's the only one who doesn't question things and he doesn't get angry either.

"So, you can show emotion" The blue exceed said he had finally stopped eating fish and he was one rude exceed.

"Happy, you shouldn't blurt that out. Its rude." Patherlilly said as he tapped Happy on the head, I knew this black cat was Gajeel's exceed from the first moment I had seen him. I took note of him when I got here. There was a few second of silence before Lector finally talked.

"Rogue, when will Sting-kun get back?" He asked, the other exceeds seemed shocked that he spoke, He was still slightly shy around new comers even if he was a loud obnoxious exceed when it came to Sting.

"I don't know Lector, don't worry, they'll be back soon I'm guessing, It's not like they're going to just leave you here, Sting love you too much to do that" I replied in a kinder tone than that I use with others, my words seemed to put him at ease as he began to brag about how Sting was the better dragon slayer out of everyone.

* * *

(NATSU'S POV)

I really hope that they'll stay until Friday, and that Rogue guy... it seems like he's gotten an idea that I like Lucy...in _that _way... not good. I mean, yes I do like her, and I've been told by Lisanna and Laxus that the type of like I have for her is _that _type so let's just hope he doesn't tell Sting or I'll be for it with all the over protective brotherliness, wait is that a word? Any way onward with the party!

"Right guys lets get this party underway! I know it's a _lot _earlier than we has planned but I'm almost 100% sure that Luce won't stick around for much longer!" I yelled across the guild and every one just stared at me looking shocked so I yelled, "What!"

"You said smart words... are you feeling alright Flame brain?" Ice dweeb asked in a tone that was making my out to be stupid with a small smirk on his stupid ass face,

"Ice block, don't insult me! I know big words I'm not an idiot! C'mon... before Luce and the light dragon person gets back!" I yelled, "I'm all fired up!" and after that we all set about preparing things for Luce and we were almost done before the shadow guy yelled something about smelling the light guy and Luce getting closer to the guild making us panic a little..

"Um.. s-someone go distract them!" Wendy yelled in her cute small voice,

"I'll go distract them, but only if Wendy helps," Romeo said as he popped up from under the guilds stage. Those two weren't really doing anything at this point as they had finished what they needed to do. So we just let them go distract the two that were getting closer with every second that passed by.

"Alright, you two go and try distract them while everyone else carries on with the decorating and whatever else needs finishing! Go!" Erza yelled and Wendy went with Romeo, may I add they were both blushing while they walked out hand in hand, I heard Gray whisper 'why don't we ask them how to ask someone out, I'll ask Lucy and you ask that sting guy'.

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

We were almost at the guild, joyfully when Wendy and Gray run up to us.

"Uh... S-Sting-san?" Wendy asked in her cute little shy voice,

"Yes Wendy, right?" Sting said with his cheesy grin, whoa he looks a little like Natsu when he does that.. cute.. wait what?

"Lucy?" Romeo said breaking me out of my thoughts,

"Yeah ?" I asked he took my wrist and dragged me a little farther away from Wendy and Sting just far enough their dragon hearing can't reach,

"Wou-Would you help me ask Wendy out?" He asked hesitantly, I couldn't help but give him a hug, this cute little guy and Wendy looked so adorable.

"I've been waiting ages for you to ask me that!" I squeal a little,

"Shh!" He snaps at me and pushes me off,

"Oh, sorry." I giggle, though I can't help but wonder what Wendy's asking Sting, since she's always shy around guys and well Stings a new guy.

(Sting's POV)

"Uh.. S-Sting-san?" The small bluenette asked in a cute small voice as she stood next to a young boy who she obviously liked, and he liked her back. The boy who's name is Romeo, as Lucy said took Lucy out of our ear shot can guess what he's asking her.

"S-Sting-san.. W-Would you help me... um.. to become l-less shy around boys my age?" Wendy said, I remember her name from Lucy saying it earlier, It was adorable that she came to me for help as I am quite new to everyone, I mean I just met them like an hour ago.

"uh..Sure Littl' Wendy" I said scratching the back of my head nervously, she gave me the brightest smile in the world and hugged me tightly in excitement, then Lucy squealed something and hugged the little guy.

"Um.. Th-Thank you... I didn't want to ask anyone in the guild b-because well.. Mira can.. um" Wendy started to get a little nervous and found it hard to find her words it was hard not to chuckle at her.

"Yeah, I understand Wendy.. you wouldn't mind if I told Luce though right?" I asked bending down to her size, she shook her head and gave me a big smile, then Lucy and Romeo came up to us so we shut up about it, Wendy hid behind me a little with a blush, I looked at Lucy who gave me the brightest smile in the world. 'whoa, haven't seen that in a while, she looks so much like mother, I'm surprised salamander or any of the other men in the guild haven't tried anything with her yet' Whoa.. did I just think that? I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when there was a flash of light.

"Hello princess" It was Leo, I'm sure I've seen him somewhere else before now...

"Loke!" Lucy yelled giving him a small hit on the head,

(Lucy's POV)

"Loke!" I shouted and hit him on the head, for two reasons. the first reason is because he scared me and the second is because he popped up uninvited.

"Ouch.." Loke rubbed his head where I had hit him.

"S-sorry Loke, you startled me.. again" I said giving him a smile, Loke then turned his attention to Sting.

"Why are you walking with my Princess?!" He said I think he was only slightly jealous and I think he hadn't realised who Sting was, I couldn't help but giggle at him,

"Loke, this is Sting, my Brother" I said with a smile.

"Oh... well hello Sting" Loke said with a cool playboy wave, I rolled my eyes at him and then Loke went back to the celestial world without saying much else.

"Sorry Sting... he didn't recognised you." I said beginning to walk again. When we got back to the guild hall, there was a party going on... and it wasn't the usual fairy tail party...

* * *

**Heya guys! Neko-fro here, I decided to edit this story as every time I go to re-read it I cringe at the misspellings and the confusing parts where I somehow managed to change names halfway through, and the grammar. Oh my lord has my grammar improved. I hope this made more sense than it did before!**


	2. Lucy's destiny

(Lucy POV)

"N-Natsu? W-whats going on?" I stuttered at with surprise, I looked around the guild and there was an ORGANISED party. Fairy tail doesn't usually do ORGANISED!

"It's an early birthday party for you Luce, we where going to throw you a party on Friday, but.. well Sting and Rogue showed up." Natsu said scratching the back of his head. I ran and hugged him, and softly hit his head.

"Stuuupid~ why did you ignore me?" I said softly still hugging him. I was trying to restrain my tears.

"Uh.. so we didn't ruin the surprise?" Natsu said rubbing the back of his head again. I gave him my biggest brightest smile, then released him from my grip.

"So, are we going to party or not?" as Master yelled the whole guild shook with yells, this was the guild I know and love,I dragged Sting into the guild and we had fun, Rogue just sat in the corner with the exceeds, funny thing was, he only showed emotion when he was with them, I found it kinda cute. I can see why he looks up to Gajeel, their so alike, but one thing I know is that Gajeel has feelings for a certain solid script bookworm friend of mine. By the time I left for my apartment everyone was either drunk and out of it on the floor (well except for Cana obviously) Or they'd gone home hours ago. I was walked home by Sting and Rogue, They just kinda blended in with the background chatting about something. I didn't really get a chance to talk with them because all my friends came up and kept apologising for ignoring me, But the strange thing was, Natsu didn't leave my side and he wouldn't stop bugging me to dance, it was cute the way he pouted and begged... wait.. what? I did not just think that!

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

I didn't want to leave Lucy with those two dragon slayers, I didn't trust them, plus Lucy was a little bit drunk and I knew how she liked to balance along the side of the river by her apartment. I saw her being put to bed in her apartment by the two dragon slayers and they stayed until she fell asleep. After she fell asleep I heard the two slayers talking though it was hard to hear from where I was.

"It's a shame she has to leave them on Friday, she really loves them. 'specially Natsu..." Sting sighed,

"Don't get all mushy now Sting, you're mother left you with Weisslogia me and Skiadrum to be able to defeat Acnologia with your sister when the time was right... and that time is Friday" Rogue said in his monotone as usual.

"Do you think she'll be annoyed that she has to turn 10 again? I mean that's got to be hard to go through puberty twice... and deal with having an adults mind in a child's body." Sting said, that is when I busted in curious about what in the hell they were on about.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, LUCY CAN'T LEAVE, SHE'S THE SUNSHINE OF THE GUILD AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BEING 10 AGAIN!" I yelled at him, I noticed Lucy move in her sleep at my yell so I quickly grabbed them and dragged them to the park where I could yell at them some more.

"Lucy and I are the son and daughter of Layla Heartfelia, queen of the dragons, and on her 17th birthday I will have to take her to the celestial spirit dragon, where she will be turned back to a 10 year old and learn dragon slayer magic, then me and her will defeat Acnologia with the help of the other dragon slayers. It is vital that this happens and that me and Lucy can avenge our mother." Sting said, in the most calm way possible, I on the other hand was all but calm.

"BUT LUCY CAN'T LEAVE!" I yelled again unsure on how to retaliate... Rogue just face-palmed, and they waited for me to calm down after I punched a few trees I calmed down.

"Ok, well you should all get as much time with Luce cause we're definitely leaving friday..." Sting said before walking away. Wow... I now know why I don't trust him, he's so full of himself, he won't take _my _Luce away from me.

'I'm gonna lose _my_ Luce, the one I helped get into fairy tail, the one I saved on numerous occasions... t-the one I-' my thoughts are cut off by Rogue smirking at me.

"You have a small crush on the little Blondie." Rogue teased, I glared at him, though I knew my face was flushed red.

"N-no I don't! Luce is just my Best friend!" I yelled, Trying hard to deny with all my being what he was saying, though I knew he was right,

"Yeah.. yeah.. I won't tell Sting..." Rogue said as he walked away with a smirk plastered on his face, it was quite creepy,

'that Rogue creeps me out' I thought as I walked back to Luce's apartment, I snuck in the window as usual and climbed into her bed and wrapped my arms around her tightly, I don't want her to leave my side, and Sting did say to have as much time with Luce as possible, so why not sneak into her room and hug her at night, plus she felt really cold whenever she slept so I liked to be her personal heater.

* * *

**Okay so I've pretty much left this chapter alone, kind of. I have added a few things and capitalised my 'i' because I forgot to do that for some reason. I felt that I shouldn't mess with the story too much just add a few things to make it make sense and form actual sentences. **


	3. Mystique the dragons in dreams

**_CelestialIceFriendship,Thank you very much for the name of Lucy's dragon, it helped me out a lot!_**

* * *

_Lucy's dream_

_"Lucy Heartfelia, I am Mystique, you must go with Sting and Rogue to the forest on your 17th birthday. It is your destiny!" A kind feminine voice said softly in the obyss of darkness that surrounded me,_

_"why would I listen to a voice in my dreams? I mean you could be just a wizard invading my dreams to kidnap and kill me," I asked through the darkness, I was rather cautious after the phantom lord incident. _

_"Because I'm not a wizard and your mother left this job to Sting when she gave him to Skiadrum and Weisslogia. Just follow these instructions Lucy." The calm voice spoke, Who evers voice it was made me calm, Surely the person this voice belonged to could be trusted. It reminded me of my mothers calming voice, not that I remembered it too well._

_"But why is it my destiny? What do you want from me?" I asked curious of what my 'destiny' was. Was it something my mother had wanted?_

_"I will tell you when we meet outside of your dreams." The voice said, it was soft and kind and reminded me of My mother._

_"C-could I at least see you now?" I said a little frightened at what might happen. I heard a kind chuckle in the darkness and then there was a bright shining light it was so brght I was forced to close my eyes for a moment before I looked towards it and saw a majestic golden dragon with a kind expression on her face._

_"I am Mystique, The Celestial dragon. I am _your_ dragon Lucy" She said coming to hug me. And that's when the light consumed me._

I shot up from my bed slightly frightened and sad, I was felt warm strong arms wrapping themselves around me tightly. I looked to the side of my bed to see Natsu sleeping peacefully. I smiled softly at the sight of him, he looked so adorable and childlike when he slept. I looked out my window and saw the moon was still high in the sky, the stars twinkling lightly.

"I don't want you to leave. Luce." Natsu gruff sleepy mumble sounded through the silence of my warm room. I looked at him suddenly wondering if I'd woken him to see his eyes firmly shut indicating it was only him sleep talking,

"I won't leave you Natsu." I whispered before I lay back down and snuggled up in the blanket burying my head into Natsu's warm chest... "Your where my home is" I whispered softly as I let sleep take over.


	4. The dreaded day

**This is so short and I wish I could make it longer but I cant without changing the story, I'm so sorry,**

* * *

Friday had finally arrived, Fairy Tail guild was in low spirits as their beloved blonde ray of sunshine celestial mage was leaving. They had all known this morning when the blonde and her brother walked in, they had been talking rather seriously and as Lucy entered looked a little sad but she gave everyone a large smile as she walked slowly up to masters office. It seemed as though their guild had just died. Everyone's eyes followed the celestial mage.

"Hey Natsu? Are you alright?" Lisanna Asked the now sulking dragon /Natsu just nodded and sulked in a corner causing the guild to become much more depressed, two of their loudest fun members where sad, the guild didn't like it.

"Hey ash for brains! stop your dumb sulking, your bringing the whole guild down." The now bare in his boxers Ice mage yelled toward Natsu. Natsu then did something no one thought he would do, he ignored Gray, He completely blanked him... of all people to blank it was fearsome to see him blank his rival, the entirety of the guild gasped in shock. Soon after, Lucy walked down from masters office with tears still rolling down her face. She didn't want to leave. she wanted to stay and have fun again with her family.

"E-everyone..." She began trying to pull herself together, tears streaming down her face, "I've quit the guild. I must to tell you its not anyone's fault, but me and my brother have something we must do. I'll be back in 7-ish years, I have written you all letters that are with makarov in his office. I'm so sorry I cant tell you in person and I'll miss you all dearly. To me you are my family." Lucy said with a quavering voice, she couldn't stay strong anymore and she broke down in tears, Sting was about to run and hug her but Natsu got there before him.

"Luce, please be careful." Natsu whispered as he hugged her tightly. He didn't want to let her go, he still didn't trust Rogue and Sting and he wanted to stay by her side to protect her with everything he had. He wasn't sure he could live 7 years without his ray of sunshine...


	5. the letters from lucy

**I may have changed a Lot of what I originally wrote. enjoy~**

**(Lisanna's Pov)**

_My dear friend Lisanna,_

_I'm so thankful to you, you were so kind to me even when everyone else ignored me. I am also thankful and grateful to you for sticking up for me when they called me 'weak'. I want you to know that I will always adore the way you can make others feel happy by just changing into different animals, or people and I admire your courage. To me, you are like a sister and my best friend. I hope you find happiness. Also, I think your sister has someone in mind for you to date so good luck and he seems like a nice guy. I am going to miss you so much, I hope we can stay the same as always when I come back. I really do admire you, your a beautiful, strong, independent woman. And I hope you don't mind that I like Natsu._

_Love_

_Your dear guildmate Lucy_

After I had read the letter I could feel the tears pouring down my face, It was filled with the words from her heart. I am going to miss her so much, she was like a second sister to me, A sister that wasn't so insane with pairing me up with boys in and outside of the guild. Good luck Lucy, please come back safely./

**(Levy's Pov)**

_Dear my bookworm Levy,_

_You are my Best friend! Don't you ever forget that! Thank you for sticking with me when the others blanked me I am really glad you were there for me. And, while I'm gone, please tell Gajeel you like him already! He is literally the only one who hasn't figured it out yet. Seriously, even Natsu has noticed, which is difficult to do as he is as oblivious as a brick! You'd better be with him when I get back or had at least told him your feelings. I know for a fact he likes you and how could anyone say no to you! I don't see how you can't see his fails at making a move on you, and his flaming jealousy when other boys try to touch or flirt with you, Seriously, don't you feel the dark aura around /I love you so much, Lev, please make sure you try and snatch up your happiness. I am going to miss you so much, I'll leave the book I finished in the dresser in my room. Make sure Natsu doesn't get his hands on it and please don't get yourself killed on a mission before I get back._

_Love_  
_Your best friend Lu-chan_

_Also! I want you to help Wendy and Romeo get together! I'm almost certain they have a thing for each other, they're just so cute and innocent!_

I felt myself blush, laugh a little and all my tears began to gush out of my eyes as I read my letter, Gajeel patted my head and said 'there-there shrimp, you'll see her in 7 years' as if trying to comfort me. Is that what she meant by him making a move on me? Well, I think I shocked him slightly when I hugged him and cried into him, he awkwardly stroked my hair trying to calm me. I blushed slightly at how bold I was being but hid it while I cried over how much I would miss my reading buddy.

**(Gajeel's Pov)**

_Dear Metal Head,_

_Tell levy how you feel already you lug head! I know she's probably crying on you right now since you always stand right behind, or next to her. She likes you too, seriously the amount of conversations we've had about it. I'm her best friend after all and stop with the really bad attempts of sneakily making a move on her if you haven't noticed by now she's a little dense with that type of thing haha. Please look after her for me and make sure you don't both get killed I need Levy in my life just as much as you need her in yours. You'd better be together when I get back in 7 years or I'll kick your butt Metalhead!_

_I would say love but that'd be weird so see you in 7 years!_

_Bunny girl_

Jeez bunny girl how'd you figure it out, you're gonna make me cry if you put mushy stuff in here. and I guess I could try and ask the shrimp out...

**(Erza's Pov)**

_Dear Erza,_

_I saw you and Jellal before he was captured, you know after the Oraci__ó__n Seis incident... you should give him a call, he is the worst liar in history and if you believed what he told you, you are way too gullible. I know you didn't believe him, though, also when I get back would I be able to have some cake with you?_

_Love,_  
_Lucy_

Wait... sh-she saw that... oh, Lucy... I'm going to miss you. I started to bawl over my cake... I vow until Lucy gets back I will not eat any more cake... except after maybe this one piece.

**(Wendy's Pov)**

_Dear Wendy,_

_You should know I think of you as my little sister and I want to tell you a secret you must never tell anyone when I get back, I will be a dragon slayer so tell me if anyone picks on you, I'll crush them or get I'll Natsu to snap them._

_Love_  
_Lucy-san_

_P.s. I'll miss you the most_

Lucy-san... I'm so sorry I ignored you. Please come back soon!

**(Gray's Pov)**

_Dear Gray,_

_Juvia loves you, you like Juvia... ask her out you ice freak! Also, you should try to get over that habit of stripping, and if you hurt Juvia I will hurt you and so will Leon... hehe yeah I know Leon likes her so, if you don't make your move, he'll make his._

_I'd say love, but then Juvia would kill me_

_Lucy_

_W-wait, how'd she guess I like Juvia... and I can't let Leon have her... i-I'll try to ask her out tonight... if she isn't upset about Luce leaving._

(Juvia's Pov)

_Dear Juvia,_

_I am going to tell you who the guy I like is, it isn't gray, it's Natsu, please keep this to yourself, also gray liiiikes you, oh gosh I sound like happy, anyway, I hope you and Gray are happy together, and remember to tell me if he breaks your heart I'll break the bastard's neck._

_Your Love rival_

_Lucy_

Lucy likes Natsu? Does Gray like Juvia? Juvia will miss Lucy, and Juvia is happy Gray-sama likes Juvia.

**(Natsu's Pov)**

_Dear Natsu,_

_This is my last letter and I'll keep it short because I have too much to say, you have probably noticed the tear marks on the paper and that's because I think I'll miss you the most, I wouldn't be able to tell you this in person it'd be too hard but, the next time we meet, please hug me. I, I love you Natsu Dragneel._

_Lots of Love,_

_Your Luce,_

_P.s. please don't get yourself killed and look after happy and the others for me, please remember me. I'll come back stronger I promise, and I know you know I'll be a dragon slayer when I get back, I told Wendy to, please look after her for me._

Luce, I'm gonna miss you, but I know you'll come back, if you don't I'll kill those damn twin dragons I swear. I felt something running down my face, tears, her letter had brought me to tears.

"I love you to Luce," I said quietly so only the dragon slayers heard, they looked at me in shock, as I fell to my knee's hugging the paper tears welling up in my eyes. I'm going to miss her so much. Happy didn't help much with his wailing of "LUSHYYYY", but I think he'll miss her a lot too, she was like a second mother to him.


	6. Lucy meets her dragon

**Normal POV**

Lucy, Sting and Rogue have reached where they are meant to meet Lucy's dragon, what they don't realise is that Lucy isn't only learning Celestial dragon slayer magic, but she is also learning, Fire, light, shadow, iron, wind(Air), earth and water dragon slaying magic. Lucy is fast asleep in a cave when they all appear.

"Skiadrum, Weisslogia, Metalicana, Igneel, Grandeeney, Aqua, Blodeuwedd, Mystique? What are all of you doing here?" Asked a curious light dragon slayer.

"We are here to teach your sister, boys," Mystique said with a kind smile. boys eyes widened.

"A-all of you? So she's going to be able to know all of the dragon slaying magic... then why does she need all the others?" Rogue asked, his face still looked shocked.

"She needs all dragon slayers help, she may know all the dragon slayers magic, but she still needs a lot of magical energy.

"Um, did you see Natsu?" Igneel piped up from his quietness, surprisingly he was quiet, he was usually like Natsu.

"He's fine.. so is Gajeel and Wendy," Sting said with his own smile, then Lucy moved in her sleep and mumbled something that shocked everyone, including Rogue.

**Normal POV (back in the guild)**

The exceeds had gone into their own little room to read their letters, they didn't want anyone to see them cry, they had to stay strong for their dragon slayers. Happy was the first to open his.

_Dear happy,_

_Please don't cry, I left you some fish, and make sure Natsu doesn't kill himself on missions also I think I'll miss you sneaking into my room at night the most, I may kick you out but I do like it, you and Natsu are really cute when you sleep._

_Love_

_Lucy.H_

_P.S. If you want to impress Charla, then bring her a cup of tea and a piece of cake, not fish!_

"LUSHY!" is all the blue cat yelled before crying his eyes out, the other two exceeds just patted him on the back awkwardly not knowing what to do. Charla was second to open hers, worried at what it might say.

_Charla,_

_Please take care of everyone in the guild, you're the only other sane person in it, also make sure Wendy is safe, she's like a little sister to me, also make sure Happy and Natsu aren't too wild and burn down the guild._

_love_

_Lucy_

_P.S. I will miss you, and Happy will probably keep on bugging you so humour him a little._

Charla gave a small chuckle at her letter knowing Lucy was right, then she started crying because she had no sane person other than Wendy to talk to and Wendy had no proper role model to follow. Happy hugged her tightly as she cried and Pantherlily just patted her back saying 'there,there' He opened his letter next,

_Dear lily_

_Please help Gajeel and Levy in their relationship, also I should tell you when I get back I might have an exceed friend of my own, so I hope you get better at becoming friendly to others because I know right now to comfort the other two that are probably crying right now, you are petting them saying 'there,there' please just hug them and I will miss you dearly._

_love_

_Lucy.H_

With that, all 3 exceeds were crying in a cupboard in the kitchen...


	7. Lucy's training

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up to people talking and a cold air surrounding me. I opened my eyes and I groaned at the light.

"Seems sleeping beauty has awoken" A cold voice said, I sat up and looked around. There sitting around me where Rogue and Sting and a bunch of people I didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" I asked sleepily as I stretched and let out a small yawn,

"We are the dragons that are going to train you" A kind voice said. My eyes widened when I saw a man that looked a lot like Natsu

"N-Natsu?" I said confused, the man chuckle and shook his head.

"I'm Igneel, but you seem very fond of my son," He said with the smile Natsu usually gave me, which sent a twinge of pain surging into my heart.

"I-I'm just gonna go for a walk" I said a little sadly, as I got up and walked out, I walked down to a river and sat next to it and began to cry, I looked at my Right hand where my Guild mark used to be. I hugged my knees until I heard people coming up behind me, I wiped the tears away quickly. Sting and Weisslogia had come to see if I was alright. I put on a sad smile.

"Lucy, we know how you feel about Natsu, but in 7 years you can go back to hi-" Sting said I cut him off with a shake of my head.

"I can't go back, it'll be way too embarrassing... in the letter I gave Natsu I told him how I felt" I said going back to hugging my knees sadly.

"He feels the same you know" Rogues voice came from behind Weisslogia and made me jump,

"And how do you know this?" Sting said in protective big brother mode.

"It's written all over his face when he talk to and about her, dummy," Rogue said walking away, somehow I believed blunt words and began to cheer up. Today I will start training! I walked back to the cave with Sting and Weisslogia.

"Lucy, I must tell you that we must turn you into a 10 year old again, it's much easier to learn when you start young" Mystique said, I sighed not exactly wanting to go through puberty again but nodded anyway. After a few seconds of magic surrounding me, I was 10 again.

"W-who's going to be my mama and papa? A 10 year old can't look after herself" I said, even though my body was 10 my mind was still the same, my clothes had shrunk with me, and so did my whip. My keys shone and Loke 'poofed' his way into the world,

"Who will be looking after my precious princess?" He asked curiously, then he noticed me and his eyes widened. "L-Lucy?! y-you're a-a-" I cut him off,

"I know, calm down..." I said calmly and folded my arms. He went back to the celestial world to inform the other of the situation. This is when my training begins. I start training with Mystique and finish with Igneel, Igneel and Grandeeney are to look after me because they're supposedly the best with kids, I trust their judgement with Grandeeney but I don't know about Igneel, I mean... look a Natsu...

~~2 months later~~

Normal POV (At the guild)

Master had just announced that the new s-class mage contest will be held in a few days, Cana, Doranbolt (Mest), Natsu, Gray,Juvia,Elfman,Levy and Freed are the S-class participants. They got to choose their partners, Cana was unhappy when the one she wanted wasn't even in the guild any more. Levy and Gajeel where together (Not in a relationship just as partners) Happy, Wendy, Loke, Bickslow, Evergreen and Laxus were chosen as partners. When Loke appeared in the guild everyone trampled him with questions, most of which was about Lucy and how she was doing,

"Everyone, calm down, Lucy's fine, she's being looked after properly, she told me I could come back for a little and tell you she misses you all dearly. Also, Levy, she wanted me to give you this" Loke said handing Levy the book Lucy had been writing. Levy hugged it and ran into her usual spot to read it. Loke just smiled at everyone and told them about Lucy, he had a personal message for Natsu but he couldn't see him anywhere.

"hey wheres Natsu?" Loke asked, stupid question, He hadn't left Lucy's apartment for a few days, Loke just trailed over there and used the door like a normal person.

"Loke! Does that mean Lushy's back!" Happy said very excitedly, Loke shook his head with a sad smile as Happy soon deflated into a pile of fluff,

"I have been allowed to leave my princess' side for the S-class tournament, I have a message from Lucy for you two though," Loke said as he sat on the floor besides the sulking Fire dragon slayer.

"Natsu... Loke's here... He has a message from Lushy" Happy bellowed sitting on his lap, at the sound of Loke he lifted his head and looked at the celestial spirit with sad puppy like eyes.

"She told me to tell you she's met Igneel, and she'll bring him to see you when she gets back, and also she misses you a lot. And I mean a lot!" Loke said patting the now Sadder Dragon slayer.

"Luce... I miss her... I miss her kicking us out, I miss her big brown eyes, her laugh, her bright smile and her smell... I miss doing missions with her," Natsu said sadly.

"Natsu loooooves her," Happy said with emphasis on the love, Loke just chuckled as Happy's attempt to lighten the mood.

"And she loooooves him" Loke teased, Natsu's eyes widened, he had forgotten that A slight blush spread itself on his cheeks. A big grin grew on his mouth as he remembered the letter that he had hidden away at home and told everyone he burnt just so they never read it.

"Happy, We're going to train, we have to be stronger for when Luce gets back!" Natsu said standing up in his usual battle stance,

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled, Loke chuckled then poofed back to the celestial world to regain his magical energy.

Natsu's POV

'when Luce gets back I'll tell her myself exactly how I feel, not through a farewell letter, Happy and I have to be stronger for her!' I thought before Loke disappeared, I wonder what Sting thinks of his little sister being in love?

~~Meanwhile with Sting and Lucy~~

"Sting! Just drop it!" 10 year old Lucy moaned at her older brother, he was teasing her again,

"But Lucy.. you're so adorable when you go all red when I mention Natsu Dragneel" Sting teased, Lucy's face went bright red and she summoned Aquarius.

"Aww, hello little tomato, what do you want, is he teasing you again?" Aquarius asked, in her kindest voice, Lucy knew instantly she could count on the water bearer since she of all people knows what it's like to be in love.

"Aquarius, please make him stop I can't concentrate on my magic" Lucy whined to Aquarius with tear brimming in her eyes. All Aquarius did was glare at Sting and it sent him running.

"Thank you, Aquarius!" Lucy said hugging the Mermaid, the mermaid just sighed

"Please learn how to defend yourself, I keep having to tell Scorpio I can't go out with him cause I have to look after you!" Aquarius was trying hard not to be angry with the cute little 10 year old, Lucy nodded and Aquarius disappeared, then she summoned Loke.

"Princess, what Rogue told you was correct, Dragneel indeed loves you and is awaiting your return," Loke said in his best accent to sound like capricorn, I giggled at him though I had begun to feel dizzy.

"T-thanks Loke, I hope you are all ok on tenrou island, don't kill each other and have fun!" Lucy said with a smile then she yawned,

"Go get some rest Princess, you're using up to much Magical energy, and the dragons will not be happy if you faint on them," Loke said before going back to Fairy Tail using his own magical energy. Lucy lay down outside of the cave and started to fall asleep on the soft grass, she realised where Natsu had got his bad habit of sneaking into other peoples beds to sleep in the warmth. He was used to sleeping next to the fire dragon, thinking of Natsu was a bad idea because she felt tears prick in her eyes again.

"Oh, dear child, you're thinking of Igneels son again aren't you," Grandeeney said softly, she had walked out of the cave to see the little girl almost crying.

"I miss them a lot Mama" Lucy had said as Grandeeney sat next to her and patted her head,

"I know you do sweety," Grandeeney said softly.

"Will you all come back with me to the guild? I'm sure Wendy would love to see you again" Lucy whispered softly to the dragon, Grandeeney just nodded before the blonde mage fell asleep, she had to call Igneel to carry her inside before changing into her dragon form and flying to find food and something to drink for the 10 year old.

~an hour later~

"Lucy, you should have the hang of this soon, just transfer your celestial energy into the roar" Mystique said with a happy chirp, Lucy had almost completed her celestial slayer magic, she just had to master the roar.

"Celestial Dragon Slayer ROAR" Lucy yelled, this time she managed to do it and she hit a tree that got knocked down.

"That was amazing Lucy!" The dragon came up to the 10 year old looking happy, Lucy was completely drained of physical energy and Magical energy and fainted with a pleased smile on her face, Mystique used her Celestial magic to carry Lucy to her back and flew her back to the cave, Grandeeney looked worried for the young girl and healed her a bit with her magic. She sighed 'she works herself to hard'


	8. Tenrou Island Incident

**Normal POV**

Natsu was throwing his guts up on the boat to Tenrou island as the others were melting on the deck.

"Why's it have to be so hoot" Cana moaned.

"Quite moaning brats, you can cool off by swimming to the island, once ashore you'll go through one passage. once in the passage, you will fight someone who is already S-class, minus Laxus" Master yelled, Juvia was, of course, the first ashore... little did they know that the next day they'd go missing for the next 7 years.

~time skip 3 days after~

Lucy's POV

As I read the sorcerer weekly magazine I cried, I told them not to die until I got back, I am going to kill Acnologia if it's the last thing I do, he took away my friends, family and the one I love.

After a few days, I had already moved my sadness into anger and thirst for revenge. I think I worried Sting a little because in training I would always collapse after training all day.

"Stop pushing yourself so much!" He yelled at me, I could feel the anger and sadness well up inside of me.

"NO! I am going to do this as soon as possible because that damn dragon killed my friends and family!" I screamed at him. We argued for hours on end until we had enough of screaming at each other and decided to attack, where I was held back by Igneel and Grandeeney while Rogue and Weisslogia held Sting back.

"Lucy, try to stay calm, Sting is just worried about you that's all ok," Grandeeney said in her softest voice, I stopped struggling to attack Sting and burst out crying.

"I know but-but I have to learn quickly to avenge my friends a-and Natsu" I bawled, I turned around and hugged her tightly,

"I know, I know, we all hate that dragon, he deceived us and killed a lot of us, he's a terrible being," Grandeeney said softly as she stroked my hair to calm me, Sting had been dragged out by the two boys.

"Natsu.. why'd you have to go and die" I sobbed before falling into a deep sleep.

~Time skip 7 years later~

I had finally mastered all the dragon slaying magic, I'm going back to my guild today, their reputation has plummeted ever since that damn dragon killed my best friends. I am stood outside of the doors, they're still happy, they're cheering and being their rowdy selves, it looked exactly as it did when I left, their going to get a huge shock when I walk in. I put my hand on the guilds door and pushed it open, everything inside stopped as I stood in the doorway.

"Hello everyone, I'm finally home," I said tearing up a little, everyone went silent. Then all of a sudden I was being suffocated in hugs and people shouting "Lucy! We missed you so much, thank god you're back safely" then when we all walked further in the guild the doors crashed open and another guild started to abuse the guild, my eyes widened in shock and I was just about to show everyone what I learnt while I was gone when Natsu, Erza, Laxus, Master, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, and the others walked in through the door and kicked their butts, I stood there in shock.

"LUSHY!" Happy came flying towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Hello, Happy I'm home," I said stroking the cat with a contempt smile. The group who had just burst in were shocked when they noticed me.

"L-Luce," Natsu said under his breath, only dragon slayers could hear it. Happy let go and I ran to Natsu with tears in my eyes, I embraced him tightly as I got to him.

"NATSU! Where the hell have you been, I thought you died on Tenrou island seven years ago, You idiot! I told you to be careful! I told you not to die!" I said crying into his chest instead of responding he hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Luce" He whispered into my ear, tears flooded down my face as I hugged him tightly.

"Their in LOOOOOOVE," Happy said flying around the room.

"Shut it you stupid cat!" I mumbled in a joking manner.

Natsu's POV

When I saw Luce's face again I was so happy I nearly cried... nearly cried, she looked so happy and relieved to see us, and when she hugged me tightly in her thing arm, her sweet smell was the first thing that hit me, I was so happy she was safe and sound.

"Alright, calm down now, get this lovey dovey stuff done later sis" Sting grumbled as he came up behind us and separated us, Lucy pouted but Sting looked really grown up, it was then that he started to tease her, she got mad... and hit him with light slayer magic, wait isn't that the magic he uses?

"Oh right, Natsu... I want to introduce you, Wendy and Gajeel to some people I met along the way, c'mon. They're waiting for us!" Lucy said excitedly as she grabbed my wrist tugging me out the guild, Wendy and Gajeel followed behind, we went through the forest into a clearing, and stood there where Four dragons stood proudly, I recognized Igneel instantly, Wendy cried and ran to a white dragon and Gajeel walked slowly towards the black dragon giving it an awkward hug hiding his face, I assume he is crying, then Luce rushed over to the golden dragon.

"Natsu,Gajeel, Wendy... this is Mystique, she is one of the dragons that trained me, Igneel and Grandeeney also taught me but they were my Parents as well since I was turned back to a 10 year old, and Metalicana just trained me.. against his will obviously. Gajeel and him are so alike it's scary." she said with a roll of her eyes, I couldn't restrain myself any longer I just had to let her know. I ran up to Luce and hugged her tightly and then I did something completely unexpected, Gajeel widened his bloodshot eyes and Grandeeney covered Wendy's eyes with her wing and that's when others from the guild began showing up and whistling, perfect timing guys... just freaking perfect...


	9. Luce and the dragons (Sorry it's short)

**Normal POV**

Everyone was hidden in the forest just out of the sensing range of the four Dragon slayers, but when they saw Natsu, they where shocked his dense head figured out the feelings he had for the blonde and came rushing out whistling making the Blonde blush and Natsu.. well Natsu just ignored them and hugged her tightly and carried on doing what he was doing.

**Lucy POV**

NATSU KISSED ME! I have never in my life been so happy. I was shocked at first and really embarrassed when the others showed up, but Natsu didn't really care so eventually I kissed him back and hugged him tightly. Then the most awkward thing that could have happened, happened.

"Princ-" Loke had used his magical energy to come outside of his own will, bad timing, he kinda just stood there while his jaw dropped to the floor and he fell back anime style. This made us stop what they were doing and go red, as red as a tomato.

**Natsu POV**

I can't believe I did that, and she kissed back... I wasn't even planning on doing that it just.. happened. Then Loke had to fucking show up, the idiot. Mine and Luce's face's when as red as they could then I noticed the dragons were wide eyed at me aswell, though Igneel was smirking at me, I decided to act as if nothing had happened and I ran over to Igneel.

"DAD!" I yelled as I hugged his muzzle tightly, He chuckled.

"Well, that was shocking Natsu" He chuckled nuzzling his nose up to me.

"Hehe, yeah.. spur of the moment... probably would have gone on longer if Loke didn't show up..." I mumbled the last part so only the dragons and dragon slayers heard. I heard Wendy whisper 'What happened that I'm too young to see' haha, thank god Grandeeney is a little like Charla and doesn't let her see stuff like that. So after a few minutes of talking to Igneel the others slowly approached, it made me laugh at how cautious they were as if he'd eat my Nakama... everyone was back to the old way they were 7 years ago when Lucy didn't leave. That reminds me.

"Hey, Luce!?" I called her over from her dragon, I think her name was Mystique,

"W-whats up Natsu?" She stuttered, she had a small blush on her cheeks it made her look so much more beautiful.

"We need to give you your guild mark back" I said grabbing her right hand gently, the others agreed then we asked the Dragons if they'd like to come with us, a lot of the others said 'their too big Natsu...' I rolled my eyes and they turned into their human forms, Mystique looks like that woman on a portrait of Lucy and her parents, Lucy's mother, Layla... that's what I think her name was. When we got back to the guild, you guessed it, we partied, we partied a lot.

**~4 months later~**

**Normal POV**

Two people had entered the guild, Sting and Rogue with their exceeds. **(I forgot to mention, Lucy has an exceed of her own, it's a lilac colour with a lighter lilac swirl on its stomach, and has a white tip on one ear)** Froch and Lector went up to Lucy's exceed and they talked a lot, Lucy still hadn't come up with a name for her Male exceed so they didn't really leave each other's side, Lucy went to Sting and Rogue.

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey, why are you two here?" I asked in my cheerful manner, then I noticed their serious faces, this wasn't a happy visit.

"We found Acnologia's location" Sting said, his face was dead straight and serious I've never seen it like that before, this news hit me hard... they'd found where the damn beast is hiding... they'd better not tell Natsu... not until we can get there without him going on a rampage.

"Where is it... I want to try and talk to it first.. before we.. destroy him.." I said quietly, I didn't like the idea of killing it, I wanted to know his reasons for attacking my friends and family...


	10. Lucy and the dragon slayers

**_Natsu's POV_**

Me, Luce, Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Romeo, and some others from the guild began the journey to get the dragon, but... they stuck me in a damn cage!

"LUCCEEE! Lemme out!" I whined, I was being carried by Gajeel who could eat the damn steel cage if he wanted to, and Levy had made it with her solid script magic.

"Shut it flame brain!" Gray yelled he had once again stripped down to his boxers...

"Why don't you Ice princess!" I yelled back and began to rattle around in the cage.

"Flame head stop that!" Gajeel yelled at me.

"WOULD YOU STOP FIGHTING!" Lucy yelled at us, I think she was cold since we were on a cold mountain and it was snowing, you would have thought she'd learn by now that if you go on a mission on a mountain to bring warm clothing, but Luce looked super angry and she was literally on fire, I guess she learnt that from Igneel.

"Lucy! Calm down" Leo, Lucy's exceed flew off her shoulder because it was burning him.

"sorry Leo," She said calming down and putting out the fire, Lucy was scary when she was angry, I then decided I'd go to sleep best idea ever.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I noticed Natsu had gone to sleep in the cage and I was super cold.

"Gajeel put the cage down, I'm getting in it" I said to Gajeel who grumbled, I stepped in, I wasn't too heavy so Gajeel could easily pick it up, I lay down next to Natsu and hugged my cold body next to his warm one, he cuddled up to me and I eventually fell asleep as I heard other saying 'aww cute, I bet they're a couple and aren't telling us, especially after Natsu kissed her!' that made me smile because they were right.

**_Normal POV_**

Natsu and Lucy where fast asleep when they finally reached a place where they could rest for the night, they had to wake one of them up to create a fire, they decided Lucy would be better than Natsu, since Natsu still seemed 'fired up' even when sleeping. Leo Lucy's exceed woke her up gently.

"Whats up Leo?" Lucy said sleepily.

"Would you be able to create a fire for the rest of us, we would ask Natsu if he wasn't so... 'fired up'" The little Lilac exceed said in the kindest voice, Lucy smiled and nodded. she created a fire in the middle of everyone and then asked her lamb spirit to create something soft for everyone to sleep on.


	11. the last chapter lucy and acnologia

Normal POV

Everyone was sleeping peacefully and where completely safe, until someone let Gajeel eat the steal cage around Natsu and Lucy as he slept. Natsu woke up, he wasn't that fired up but then he noticed the cage was gone, he was about to take his chance and storm ahead when Lucy began to wake up, he sighed and pretended to sleep. When Lucy opened her eyes she screamed, waking everyone one up.

"Luce what's wrong!" Natsu said shooting upwards from his pretend sleep.

"S-sorry everyone... I just thought I saw something in the entrance watching us." Lucy Shivered and then there was an evil chuckle and a dragon head came through the entrance. It was Acnologia... instantly Lucy got up and stood away from Natsu, while Levy put another cage around him and then Levy hit Gajeel repeatedly.

"Hey! Shrimp stop that!" Gajeel shouted at her,

"I told you not to eat the damn cage metal head" She shouted at him, he walked away from her while Jet and Droy help Levy back.

"Acnologia... if I weren't in this damn cage I'd be kicking your ass right now!" Natsu yelled from his cage, he was literally spiting fire everywhere.

"Sir, Acnologia, if I may, may I have a talk with you outside... without anyone disturbing us?" Lucy asked in her politest voice, everyone was shocked, they didn't know Lucy could be so formal or so calm, then again, they didn't remember Lucy used to be a part of an extremely wealthy family. The dragon just grunted and Lucy took that as a yes, she walked outside and sealed the cave with an Iron wall, and an earth wall just incase Gajeel decided he was hungry.

"What is it you want?" The dragon asked the Blonde haired dragon slayer.

"I want to know why you like destroying things Acnologia?" Lucy asked still in her girly kind voice while a smile on her face, she seemed happy but if you looked in her eyes you would see sadness and terror. She was completely horrified at how big and scary this dragon was.

"I will answer you question, only if you answer mine," Acnologia said turning into his human form, in his human form he was a 18 year old boy with a scar on his left eye. He was still largely horrifying but slightly less so as when he was in his dragon form

"Alright," Lucy said still smiling, she used her fire magic to light a fire since she got cold.

"I think Humans are evil. They are not worth having around. And dragons are just as bad, myself being both human and dragon know the greed and anger of both. Now answer me this, how can you still smile though your eyes show sadness and terror?" The boy said getting a bit closer to Lucy. uncomfortably close. The question slightly confused Lucy but she answered anyway

"I smile because theres no use in being sad, Life can be short sometimes and you never know when your last day on earth may be, I may feel sadness from my past an terror for my future, but I think living in the now is much more important, plus if I'm sad then it affects those around me, that is why I smile" Lucy answer truthfully and whole heartedly and still had a smile on her face, though her eyes still had a flash of fear. "Why do you believe humans are evil?" This question came as a shock to the now dark boy.

"All they care for is themselves, and destruction of other species," Acnologia said with a dark aura around him. He must've had a dark past to think like this. Lucy was curious as o what had happened to him.

"Not all humans are like that, the people in Fairy Tail are against what you just said-" Lucy was cut off by a booming voice

"Thats not true they were fighting each other on that damn island!" Acnologia yelled, Lucy just chuckled.

"They were doing it for fun and the other guild they where fighting was a dark guild called grimoire heart, do yo still wish to fight against us? Or do you want to join us?" Lucy said, still in a calm tone with a smile on her face.

"I wish to end suffering for those who have a pure heart and bring suffering to those who have an dirty heart, those who seek to bring suffering to others. I can see that your guild is the same, so I wish to be an ally, but, if you cross me it'll be the last thing you will ever do on this earth, your friends where lucky they survived thanks to your first master" Acnologia said returning to his dragon form. Lucy nodded and smiled she then released the others form the cave, Natsu had been knocked out, others where looking worried and some where just plain angry.

"Lucy!" Leo flew up to her and gave her a hug.

"You didn't think I'd get killed did you, Leo? You know I'm good at talking." I said with a smile, her eyes still looked sad and everyone stopped and stared at her.

"Lucy, why do you look so sad?" Erza who was just about ready to hit lucy on the head for being so stupid had seen her sad look in her eyes.

"I was just thinking, if Acnologia didn't talk to any of you on Tenrou Island why's he talk to me just now?" I said tilting my head a little.

"So you didn't fight? you talked and let the beast go?!" Sting was almost yelling.

"Sting, he has his reasons for attacking the people he did. and he is now our ally, we just need to not cross him" Lucy said with a serious face, just then Natsu woke up and Lucy went into the cage and hugged him tightly. Everyone even Natsu was surprised.

"Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu said suddenly worried.

"Nothing... I just realised, what I did was stupid and I should never have talked to him alone because if I was killed you would have all bee trapped and also that I worried everyone" Lucy said softly.

"The Bastard didn't attack you did he?!" Natsu said checking Lucy for injuries, she giggled and shook her head.

"He's an ally now Natsu," Lucy said then she felt sleepy and fell asleep on Natsu, who also fell asleep with her, they both cuddled up to each other. Everyone decided to go back to sleep. Though no one noticed, Levy and Gajeel where also cuddled up to each other, though there where two mages who noticed, Jet and Droy went a sulked in a corner.

**Go check out the first chapter of the sequal, and tell me if you want me to carry on the prequal. The name is Fairies, dragons and demons!**

**Thank you for reading my first ever fanfiction! I tried my best to fix any incorrect spellings and so on so I hope its less cringy than it was before!**


End file.
